The amazing adventures of the skull gang
by BrookeyThatMermaid
Summary: Just some random short stories I write when I get bored. The stories are better than this summary. (I hope) I own nothing.
1. Halloween Ball

Valkyrie walked through the door, smiling like an idiot. Skulduggery cocked his skull at a questioning angle. Valkyrie ignored the skeleton and walked into her room. She quickly got dressed she was being a skeleton detective for Halloween. Skulduggery was going to kill her. Valkyrie pulled on the pinstripe suit Ghastly had made her. Valkyrie had to admit, she looked good. Valkyrie painted a skull on her face. She could've asked China to make her a skull façade, but Valkyrie wanted to look like a cute skeleton. Valkyrie teased her hair until it looked like she hadn't brushed it in a hundred years. Valkyrie finished off her costume with gloves and a hat. She smiled and walked back over to Skulduggery.

"What the _hell_?" Skulduggery asked looking at his partner.

"I'm you." Valkyrie said, Skulduggery had agreed to go to the first ever Halloween ball. "I don't know whether to feel flattered or offended." Skulduggery said walking out the door.

"Your going to choose flattered, because it's a fuzzier feeling." Valkyrie said knowing what the skeleton was going to say. He nodded getting into the Bentley.

Valkyrie had also convinced Tanith and Ghastly to go as well. Tanith was being a Bride of Blood Tears and Ghastly was going as himself. Skulduggery was himself as well.

Ghastly and Tanith came out of the tailors. Ghastly was wearing his elder robes, looking creepy. Tanith looked different without her usual brown leather.

They drove down to Gordon's chatting the whole ride. When they arrived they were instantly engulfed by a crowd of people. Valkyrie looked around, Gordon was talking to China who was dressed as Aphrodite. She saw Dexter off to the side dressed as a knight. He was flirting with some blonde girl. Dexter noticed the gang and came over with the girl. She had long blonde hair that went below her waist and bright cobalt blue eyes. She was pretty, but had a spaced out expression on her face.

"Hey guys." Dexter said. "Nice costume, Val."

"Thanks." Valkyrie said Ghastly was slowly stepping away from the group.

"Hi, I'm Francoise." The woman said Valkyrie's eyes widened.

"This is going to be fun." Tanith said, nudging Valkyrie with her shoulder. They both walked off. "Francoise, ehh?"

"You might want to go back over there." Valkyrie said nodding her head in Ghastly's direction. Francoise was currently flirting with a very awkward looking Ghastly.

"Oh, Hell no." Tanith said marching back over there. Valkyrie laughed at her friend and walked over to Gordon.

"I see Tanith has meet Francoise." Gordon said chuckling softly.

"Yeah, there's going to be at least one fight tonight." Valkyrie said. "What are you supposed to be?"

"I'm the famous author Gordon Edgly, you may have heard of him." Gordon said puffing out his chest while Valkyrie rolled her eyes. "Your costume isn't that good either."

"I look awesome and this costume annoys Skulduggery which makes it ten times better." Valkyrie said Gordon nodded his understanding.

"Having fun so far?" he asked Valkyrie looked at the clock on the wall behind Gordon and was shocked to see they'd been here for half an hour.

"Yeah, bit boring, though." Valkyrie said looking around. People were dancing, talking, and showing off their magic. Valkyrie smiled and closed her eyes. She imagined everyone's shadows coming to life after a few minutes Valkyrie opened her eyes. She moved her hands in a few circles and the shadows came to life, dancing around the room. Sorcerers stopped and watched the swirling shadows fly around the room, spinning in circles. Valkyrie laughed as the shadows swirled around their original owners. Skulduggery walked up to Valkyrie, his head tilted at an amused angle.

"What necromancer trick is that?" Skulduggery asked as his shadow danced around Valkyrie.

"I made it up, you like?" Valkyrie asked, Gordon had turned his attention away from Valkyrie and to China again.

"It's interesting. Necromancers tend not to do things for joy or amusement." Skulduggery murmured, deep in thought. He flicked his wrist and the shadows started moving faster, swirling in more elaborate dances. They stared dancing as though in an old timey ball. Soon all the sorcerers were dancing just like the shadows. "Care to dance?"

Valkyrie smiled, taking his hand, and allowing herself to be lead into the middle of the dance floor. Skulduggery pulled her close to him and they began dancing. Valkyrie wasn't a good dancer, but Skulduggery made her look like an expert. They were dancing along with the shadows. Skulduggery spun Valkyrie in several circles. Valkyrie laughed, thoroughly dizzy Skulduggery pulled her in close to him. Valkyrie became extremely aware of the how close they were. Valkyrie and Skulduggery both leaned in, Valkyrie's lips almost touching his teeth, when the lights went out and somebody screamed a blood curdling scream.

**AN: Cliffy. It turned into a Valduggery fanfic, they were not together in the beginning. I wanted to write a SP fanfic for Halloween, but I never had any ideas. I might continue it. I want to write a bunch of SP fanfics for each holiday. Anyway, hope you liked it and all that jazz. Why did I just say jazz? Oh my god I'm turning into my aunt!**


	2. Please Remember

**Short stories of randomness and shortness! XD**

**Heh, I'm a loser. I'm changing this to just random things, because I always write these short little stories, but never post them so I figured this would be the best thing to do with them.**

**Skuldugggery (Three G's, really Brooke?) Pleasant: Please Remember (God, that's a bad chapter title)**

Valkyrie Cain ran into the Sanctuary, pushing past sorcerers. Skulduggery had gone missing several weeks ago. Some Sanctuary agents found him wondering around in Roarhaven. He was now sitting in the Medical Bay with both Kenspeckle and Nye.

Valkyrie was pissed they got Skulduggery two days ago! And they hadn't bothered to tell her, not even Ghastly. Tanith was the one to tell her. Valkyrie had plotted several ways to murder Ghastly, but decided not to kill him… yet. He had a ten year old daughter to look after.

Valkyrie pushed her way into the Medical Bay. Skulduggery sat there in a bed, head tilted at an aggravated angle. Valkyrie smiled, but didn't approach him. She had been warned earlier that the Skeleton wasn't himself. It took all her self control to stop herself from running into his arms. But she couldn't, because he didn't remember any of them. Skulduggery Pleasant had lost his memory.

"Hello, Valkyrie." Kenspeckle said noticing the girl standing in the doorway. He gestured for her to come over and she did. Skulduggery looked at the new comer with his skull tilted at a questioning level. "This is Valkyrie Cain, do you remember her?"

"I can't say I do." Skulduggery said thoughtfully. He looked at Valkyrie for several seconds before sighing, unnecessarily.

"Valkyrie here is your partner." Kenspeckle said using a tone of voice he only used around Valkyrie. He was treating Skulduggery as a human being. "You've been friends for over 50 years."

"Interesting." Skulduggery murmured thoughtfully, Valkyrie could tell he was trying to remember.

"Valkyrie, I'm going to release him to your custody. I want you to keep him in check and try to help him remember." Kenspeckle said, Valkyrie nodded, Skulduggery got out of the bed as Kenspeckle walked out of the room.

"Where are we going?" Skulduggery asked following Valkyrie out into the city of Roarhaven.

"Two choices: One, My house or two: your house." Valkyrie asked looking at her partner. She walked over to the Bentley. "Do you remember the Bentley?"

"No and my house would be preferable." Skulduggery said getting into the passenger side. Valkyrie dug around in her pocket for the key. She got into the Bentley being allowed to drive was weird. She put the key in the ignition and drove to the house on Cemetery Road.

. . .

"Do you remember anything about yourself?" Valkyrie asked smiling slightly as Skulduggery sat in his favorite chair.

"Nothing, besides the basics, I can read, talk, use magic, and things like that, but I don't know anything else besides that." Skulduggery said looking Valkyrie up and down. "Tell me about yourself and us."

"My names Valkyrie Cain, but when you first met me it was Stephanie Edgly. We first met when I was twelve at my uncle's funeral. We've been best friends ever since." Valkyrie said smiling at the memory of when they first met. "Why don't you ask a question and I'll do my best to answer."

"How old am I and how old are you?"

"Your somewhere in the 400's and I'm around 60 or so."

"You're just a baby." Skulduggery said a smile in his voice.

"I am not." Valkyrie said indignantly.

"Who were all the people who came to visit me?" Skulduggery asked.

"I don't know who came, but these are your friends." Valkyrie said flipping out her phone. She tapped the screen twice and pulled up her pictures in a hologram. She made it bigger and showed a picture of Ghastly. "This is Ghastly Bespoke, you other best friend, tailor, fellow Dead Man, and an Elder. (Picture of Tanith sitting on Bentley) This is Tanith Low, my other best friend, she annoys you, and right after this picture you tried to kill her. (Picture of China reading a book in the library) This is China Sorrows, you're not really friends with her, but you tolerate her and she's the grand mage. (Picture of Dexter and Saracen) This is Dexter Vex and Saracen Rue, they were also in the dead men, you guys have been friends for hundreds of years. (Picture of Anton not looking happy) this is Anton Shudder he was also a dead man and never leaves his hotel. (Picture of Skul hitting Fletcher) the guy your hitting here is Fletcher Renn, the last teleporter, really annoying, and my ex-boyfriend."

They spent the rest of the day going over everything that happened in Skulduggery's life. By the end of the day Valkyrie felt like crying. They hadn't made any progress besides mildly annoy Skulduggery and break Valkyrie's phone after she threw it at the wall in frustration. Skulduggery was meditating in the chair, while Valkyrie thought over what to do. He seemed to have the most trouble with her. He could remember bits and pieces about the others, but couldn't remember the slightest thing about Valkyrie.

Valkyrie went up to her bedroom, not wanting to leave Skulduggery. She grabbed her all ready broken phone and chucked it at the wall. Shattering all the remaining pieces and cracking the wall, if Skulduggery got his memory back, he was going to kill her. Valkyrie looked around she needed something else to throw. She grabbed a healing stone from the top of her dresser and chucked it at the wall, shattering that as well. Valkyrie flopped onto the bed and screamed into her pillow. Why did he have to forget? She needed him, she relied on him. Valkyrie soon fell asleep only to be plagued with nightmares.

**AN: Sorry about the shortness. (Was that short? It felt short) I don't really like this chapter, it's defiantly not my best, but I plan to write more on this so it'll get better… hopefully. If anyone has a good name for the Ghanith baby that would be most appreciated. Also if you want to add a character to my stories or have an idea, please tell me. In messaging or reviews I don't care. Anyway, hope you liked it and please review!**


	3. Ever the troublemakers

**Skulduggery Pleasant: Ever the Troublemakers**

Dynamatrix Troublesome sat down casually in front of the thrown. Her friend Evershade sat next to her, twitching nervously.

"Shady, we're not in trouble." Dyna said Evershade rolled her eyes at the nickname.

"Not yet." Evershade said, Dyna shrugged, both girls had a knack for getting into trouble, Dyna the most out of the two.

Both girls were Americans; Dyna was the leader of the group that overthrew the American Sanctuary. They made Dyna the Grand Mage shortly after, Dyna then appointed two of her most trusted friends as Elders. Morpheus and Celeste, Evershade was also high up in power. She was the one they sent to other Sanctuaries during the war. Evershade went and talked several Sanctuary's out of the war, she even put an end to the supreme council along with another trusted friend of Dyna's.

Both girls stood as the Elders walked in. Evershade made sure not to make eye contact with China. Evershade had very little control around powers like that.

"Dyna." China said distastefully.

"China." Dyna said with a scowl. Both women looked at each other and smiled.

Dyna was a friend of everyone at the Irish Sanctuary. She hadn't been there in a few years though. Dyna walked away from Evershade and hugged the scarred man standing in front of her.

"Where are the others?" Dyna asked she had planned to surprise Evershade with the whole gang.

Evershade had heard stories about everyone here and had read the ones Gordon wrote. She was a HUGE fan of them, that's why she was nervous in the beginning.

"Skulduggery and Valkyrie are off saving the world and Tanith is annoying Tipstaff." Ghastly said, Evershade started rocking on the balls of her feet.

"Your friends with THEM!?" Evershade asked looking between the three people in the room.

"Yeah." Dyna said as Ghastly held his hand out to the girl.

"Ghastly Bespoke." Ghastly said Evershade looked at his hand for a second before running up to the tailor and hugging him.

"I freaking love you!" Evershade said while Ghastly mouthed the words 'Get her off of me.'

"Sorry, Evershade's a hugger." Dyna said prying her friend off Ghastly. Evershade turned to China.

"Don't even think about it." China warned.

"She can and will hurt you." Dyna said to Evershade. She looked at the others. "I'm sorry about her she's not usually like this, but right now she's fangirling… give her a few hours."

"We called you two here, because we're forming a special team." Ghastly said, getting straight to the point.

"As you both know, Valkyrie is Darquesse." China said. "The news hasn't gotten too far, but sorcerers are starting to get scared. They're thinking of starting another war."

"Why the hell would they do that?" Evershade asked.

"They're idiots." Ghastly said, bluntly. "This team will be the girl equivalent of the Dead Men."

"That's sexist." Dyna muttered, not really meaning it.

"This group will work alongside the Dead Men, but your group is more specialized and powerful. The people in the group are the strongest of all the sorcerers either power wise or in intelligence." China said. "Your group will consist of: Valkyrie (though she's still a Dead Man), Tanith, Siren Archer, Shadow (couldn't think of last name), you two, and Lex Wonderland."

"Valkyrie will still be in the Dead Men, but Darquesse and the fact that she is an Elemental and a Necromancer make her part of the group, Tanith grew up being trained as an assassin which makes her a great addition to the group, Siren controls sounds, she can change what you hear and all sounds, Shadow has the a power like China's, people fall in love with her and usually do what she says, but not because of beauty Shadow is also the master of survival, she's survived in the wild since she was three, Dyna, you are the daughter of Satan and are one of the most powerful _demons _in the world, Evershade, you are a great peacemaker and are one of two telekinetic in the world, Lex is can change people's realities and can open other worlds." Ghastly said reading off of a piece of paper.

"Whoa, we already sound badass." Dyna said.

"Some of the girls haven't gotten here yet, so you two are free to do as you please for the time being." China said before smiling slightly. "I will also be joining your group on occasion."

"Oh, joy." Dyna muttered walking out of the room.

"So… that was really them!?" Evershade asked following Dyna down the hall.

"Yes, that was really them and please don't act that way around the others." Dyna said flipping her friend's irresistibly flippy brown hair.

"I want to go meet Skulduggery!" Evershade demanded, Dyna laughed and started walking out of the Sanctuary. Evershade let out a squeal as she saw the two detectives walking up. Dyna grabbed onto Evershade to stop her from charging the detectives and getting herself killed.

"Hey, Dyna." Valkyrie said noticing her friend. "Are you going to join the group?"

"Yeah, oh Val this is my friend Evershade, she's a big fan." Dyna said carefully letting go of her friend.

"Hi." Valkyrie said in greeting, Evershade hugged Valkyrie. Dyna sighed and watched Valkyrie wait for Evershade to release her.

"Sorry, I just love you guys so much." Evershade said before hugging the skeleton.

"Get off me." Skulduggery said Evershade obeyed and backed a foot away.

"Sorry, I promise I'll be better later." Evershade said backing off a little more.

"Just ignore her." Dyna said. "Do you know any of the other people besides Tanith and us?"

"No, but Siren is Ghastly's niece." Valkyrie said walking into the Sanctuary after Skulduggery, next to Dyna with Evershade trailing behind.

"Seriously?" Dyna asked. "Because that's like amazing."

"I know Tanith and I freaked out when he told us." Valkyrie said Dyna and Evershade spent the rest of the day talking with Valkyrie and all the others.

. . .

"He's going to kill us." Evershade said looking at the others.

"Probably, but it'll be worth it." Tanith said smiling evilly.

"Ah, he won't kill Val." Dyna said flapping her black wings in anticipation.

"Let's just do this before he gets suspicious." Valkyrie said.

Tanith flipped onto the ceiling, Valkyrie gathered shadows around her, Evershade floated up to the ceiling, and Dyna turned invisible. The girls made their way carefully over to the skeleton. He was in the middle of a conversation with Ghastly. Valkyrie flung shadows around the room to distract both men and Evershade made things float around the room, while Tanith and Dyna snuck over to Skulduggery and grabbed his hat. He snapped his palm out at the door, forcing it closed and turned to look at the girls.

"Give me back my hat and no one gets hurt." Skulduggery said while Ghastly started laughing. The girls who were hidden showed themselves and reluctantly gave up the hat.

"You're no fun." Dyna said the girls left the room their heads hanging in defeat.

**AN: I love the idea of an all girl dead men, but there weren't enough good girl fighters to put in it so I added a few. Dyna is me, Evershade is my friend Criztiana, and Siren is my friend Bailey. The other people are just random ones I made up. I WILL BE CONTINUEING THE STORY BEFORE THIS AND THIS ONE. Caps locked it, because I wanted you to see it, because if you're like me you kinda skim these parts. Review? Suggestions? Character?**


	4. Until the End

**Skulduggery Pleasant: Until the End**

_When I am gone_

_I hope that you'll stay_

_Keep me close in memory_

Valkyrie tried and tried again to get control over Darquesse. She had to sit inside her own head, watching someone destroy the world in her body. Darquesse had killed Fergus, the twins, her father, Geoffrey, and Fletcher. Now Valkyrie was watching as Darquesse fought with Tanith. Tanith was handling herself pretty well, but Darquesse had full control over the fight. Darquesse didn't notice, however, Tanith reach into her back pocket and press a button on her phone. Valkyrie knew what the button did, it signaled Skulduggery and told him wear Darquesse was. He would be there as soon as possible.

_You can move on _

_With your promise of new_

_I'll be right here waiting for you_

Skulduggery used to call Fletcher and teleport there immediately, but Darquesse killed him in an attempt to destroy the reflection. Now Skulduggery had to drive to her. Every time, Valkyrie would feel Darquesse give in slightly, but never enough for Valkyrie to do anything. So Valkyrie waits, she waits for the reflection to get tired of chasing after Darquesse. She waits for the reflection to kill her.

_Don't forget me my love, my love_

_To the end of the world and back_

_Until the end of time_

Valkyrie had accepted death, she knew it would come sooner or later. She also knew after her death, Skulduggery would most likely become Lord Vile. She hopped somehow he would control his anger and sadness. She wanted him to still be the fun loving, witty, egotistical, skeleton she knew and loved. But most of all she wanted him to remember her.

_No one can stop me if they tried_

_The darkest days_

_The darkest nights_

_I won't stop until the day I die_

**Skulduggery looked at his phone as it started beeping, telling him were Valkyrie was. He ignored the Reflections pleas to let it kill Valkyrie and hopped into the Bentley. The reflection tried to get in, but Skulduggery drove away. He overheard the reflection tell China the next time they saw Valkyrie it would kill her. Skulduggery, for the first time in a while, had a real plan. He knew what he had to do to bring back Valkyrie. He had always known in a sense, but he wasn't willing to admit certain things that would come after what he did.**

_Until the end of the world, my love_

_To the end of time_

Valkyrie heard the roar of the engine as Darquesse ripped the remnant out of Tanith. Tanith gasped and turned white as a ghost. Darquesse let the now unconscious Tanith fall to the ground. _I'm not going to keep her alive, if that's what your thinking. _Darquesse told Valkyrie. _I mearly wish to see if she'll return to normal. _Valkyrie knew that already, Darquesse turned her head as a familiar Skeleton walked over, confidently.

_Eternity is so beautifully cold_

_I wonder if angels ever feel old_

_I'm lost in your eyes_

_Stranded at sea_

**Skulduggery looked at Valkyrie for the first time in months. Her eyes were black and her skin had turned an unnatural shade of grey, but that didn't matter. She was still beautiful and she was still Valkyrie. Skulduggery wanted her back and he wanted her now.**

_You know your everything to me_

_Don't forget me my love, my love_

**Darquesse got that same troubled look on her face as Valkyrie tried to get out. Every time she saw Skulduggery, Valkyrie would try to get out. One time she almost did. She had come back for long enough to say his name. Then Darquesse had come back out. Skulduggery had admitted it to himself after that. He was in love with Valkyrie Cain.**

_I wont forget you my love, my love_

_To the end of the world there and back _

_Until the end of time_

_No one could stop me if they tried_

_The darkest days, the darkest nights_

Valkyrie fought against Darquesse's control. She had to get out, just for a few seconds and tell Skulduggery something important. She knew she would never have full control over Darquesse, all she wanted was a minute. Darquesse threw Tanith's limp body over to the detective. He looked down at Tanith for a few minutes, before turning his attention back to Darquesse. He walked over to her and Darquesse watched.

_I wont stop until the day I die_

_To the end of the world, my love_

_Until the end of time_

Skulduggery stood right in front of Darquesse, close enough to touch. Valkyrie tried again to get out. Valkyrie was just about to give up when Skulduggery grabbed Darquesse's hand. Valkyrie heard Darquesse laugh as she broke his hand where he touched her. Skulduggery ignored it and kissed Darquesse.

_Don't be afraid when everything fades to grey_

_No don't be afraid_

_I need all your love, I need all your pain_

Valkyrie and Darquesse were shocked. Valkyrie took the opertunity and took control over Darquesse. She felt Darquesse slip, but she wasn't going down without a fight. Valkyrie felt the searing pain as she turned back into herself. She knew Skulduggery was feeling the same pain, because he was still touching her. Valkyrie felt herself falling as the world turned black.

_Don't forget me my love_

_My love, my love, my love_

_I wont forget you my love, my love_

_To the end of the world there and back_

_Until the end of time_

**Skulduggery caught Valkyrie as she fell. Her skin turned back to its normal tan color. He knew she would wake up in a few minutes and he also knew he would have some questions to answer. He lowered Valkyrie to the ground and picked up Tanith. He carried her to the Bentley and walked back just in time too. **

_No one can stop me if they tried_

_The darkest days, the darkest nights_

_I wont stop until the day I die_

_Until the day I die_

Valkyrie woke up and rubbed her aching head. Skulduggery rushed over to her, he checked her for injuries. And pulled her close to him, Valkyrie sighed. They were going to have a hell of a time explaining how she's no longer evil. Valkyrie hugged her partner tighter. He pulled back and looked at her. Before he could say anything, Valkyrie kissed his teeth. He activated his façade and kissed her back.

_Until the end of the world, my love_

_Until the end of time_

_Until the end of the world, my love_

_Till the end of the world, my love, my love_

**_AN: Here's the link for the song _****_ watch?v=Km9fOjfOwic_****_, I suggest you listen to it. I plan to finish the other ones. I have this posted somewhere else, but I really like this so I posted it again. Hoped you liked it, please review!_**


	5. Please Rember 2

**Skulduggery Pleasant: Please Remember 2**

Valkyrie Cain never cried as a rule. It was one of the things she prided herself on. But Valkyrie felt the tears in her eyes. She knew what she was about to start doing. And she hated herself for it. Most people would be overjoyed by the news she just got, maybe not overjoyed, but still happy none the less. Valkyrie wasn't happy. Skulduggery had gotten his memory back… just not any of his memories of her. Valkyrie looked at the person sitting in front of her. He was her partner, best friend, her everything and he had no idea who she was. Skulduggery looked back at her he knew she was going to cry. Valkyrie was glad they were alone. She would die if anyone else saw her cry.

**. . .**

It's been a month since Skulduggery got his memory back. Valkyrie's been watching him. He acts different than he used to. Skulduggery was more secretive, didn't make as many jokes, and he was colder somehow. He didn't only act this way around her, but around everyone. Ghastly told Valkyrie that Skulduggery used to act like that all the time, Ghastly said Skulduggery became different after he met her.

Skulduggery and Valkyrie started working on separate cases, rarely talking to each other. Skulduggery would try to talk to her, but Valkyrie couldn't last long around him without crying. All the others tried to get Skulduggery to remember, but nothing they did worked. All they did was make Skulduggery avoid Valkyrie for a week.

Valkyrie started doing the same things every day, without putting much effort into anything. Valkyrie would get ready in the morning, work on her case for the first half of the day, after lunch she would train with Tanith, and then she spent the rest of the day either hanging around the Sanctuary or sitting at her house doing nothing. Valkyrie's life became meaningless. Sometimes Alice would come over to cheer her up, but it didn't help. On the weekends Valkyrie would teach Alice magic, but Alice was starting to cut their training hours short.

Valkyrie still found joy in some things. Like playing with Tanith's daughter, training, and Alice, but it wasn't the same. Nothing was the same without Skulduggery.

Valkyrie sighed and walked into the training room with Tanith. Valkyrie's friend was smiling evilly. Valkyrie pretended not to notice and put her hair up. She threw her coat across the room and prepared to fight.

Valkyrie looked over at the window that let other people see inside. Sorcerers always seemed interested in it. Today Kenspeckle was watching her, taking notes. He didn't tell her why, just that it had something to do with science.

Tanith was the first to attack, getting Valkyrie off guard. Valkyrie paid for her lack of attention with a hard slap upside the head. Valkyrie blocked Tanith's kick, leaving her guard up, Valkyrie swung a punch of her own. Hitting Tanith upside the head, Tanith looked shocked for a second, earning a small smile from Valkyrie.

The two women started getting more advanced in their fighting, not using magic. They were flipping around the room, using elaborate attacks. After about ten minutes both girls had several injuries. Valkyrie became wrapped up in the fight, forgetting everything. Valkyrie ducked under a kick to the head and tripped her friend. Tanith flipped backwards on the ground, barely missing a kick to the stomach. Tanith stood up, a small smile playing on her lips. Valkyrie knew that smile; it meant Tanith was going to do something incredibly stupid.

Tanith flipped onto the ceiling, making hard for her opponent to strike her. Valkyrie lifted herself up, using air currents. Valkyrie knocked the blonde onto the floor, pinning her. Tanith struggled to get up for several seconds, before smiling that dangerous smile again. Tanith motioned her head over to the window and Valkyrie saw a small group of people had formed near the window. Valkyrie looked over the faces seeing several people she knew. Her gaze stopped on one particular face, skull to be accurate.

Valkyrie got off Tanith, grabbed her jacket, and ran out the door. She ran into a hidden room in the Sanctuary, only she knew about. Valkyrie sighed deeply as she felt her eyes water slightly. Valkyrie sat down on a dusty old chair. She put her face in her hands and sat there for several minutes.

Valkyrie jerked her head up, when she heard the door open. She saw the skeleton detective walk in. He didn't say anything he just sat across from her. Valkyrie looked at him for several seconds. She knew him so well and he knew nothing about her. Valkyrie could tell what he was thinking without even trying and he was always trying to figure out what she was thinking. She could read him like a book and he looked at her like some puzzle he couldn't solve.

"What do you want?" Valkyrie snapped not meaning to. Skulduggery titled his head a questioning angle and didn't reply at first.

"Tanith and Ghastly told me some things about us." Skulduggery said. "From what I've heard, we cared a great deal about each other."

"Yeah." Valkyrie said looking into the Skeleton's eye sockets.

"I've been thinking." Skulduggery said. "I would understand if you don't want to try, but I think I figured out a way to get my memory back."

"How?" Valkyrie asked. "I didn't think you'd want your memory back."

"Of course I do." Skulduggery said, pausing. "It's a very cliché thing to do, but I think…"

Valkyrie waited for Skulduggery to continue, but he didn't. All he did was lean forward and kiss her. Valkyrie kissed the skeleton back, noticing it felt like kissing lips. They broke apart and looked at each other for the longest time.

**_AN: I think that was way better than the first part. I didn't like the end much, but I suck at writing romances so I think I'm doing well. There will be one more chapter on this story and I have to warn you. I don't really like happy endings. XD I might make it happy… I'm still deciding. Hope you liked it and please review! Peace _**


	6. Let It Snow

**AN: Howdy, I'm sorry I haven't been posting new chapters recently. I kinda forgot my password. And right now it's not letting me login. It keeps saying it's not available. So I'm sorry. I think I'm going to add three chapters though. This one is a Christmas one, because it's Christmas. Then there's a part two. I actually got the idea for the next chapter from Maleficent Seven. (Which I got for Christmas) In this one the Dead Men and some others get together for Christmas. Valkyrie gets bummed because there's no snow and it's Christmas Eve. Mild Valduggery and it takes place at Gordon's. In the future, Valkyrie's around 60 or so. **

Valkyrie Cain sat at the window in Gordon's house. Even after all these years Valkyrie still referred to it as Gordon's. She looked out the window at the grass on the ground. It was Christmas Eve and there was no snow. She absolutely hated not having a white Christmas. There was supposed to be snow on the ground. Valkyrie looked away from the window when someone called her name.

"What's wrong, Val?" Tanith asked. Darquesse had brought Tanith, Ghastly, and Anton back ten to twenty years ago. No one knows why she did it, but shortly after that Valkyrie regained control.

"It hasn't snowed, tomorrows Christmas for God's sake. There should be snow." Valkyrie said pulling her feet up onto the couch and ignoring Skulduggery's protests of there not being enough room for her feet.

"That is depressing, but we can't control the weather." Tanith said leaning into Ghastly. Tanith and Ghastly had started a relationship shortly after Darquesse brought them back. A few years after Valkyrie came back, Ghastly and Tanith got married. And now Tanith was pregnant, she hadn't told Ghastly yet. Only Valkyrie knew. Valkyrie guessed Saracen knew as well, because of his power that has been starting to annoy both women.

"Maybe not you but can an Elemental do it?" Valkyrie asked she had chosen Necromancery, which had formed a huge fight between her and the skeleton sitting next to her. They'd made up, of course. Darquesse's power had allowed Valkyrie to have other powers as well. Even Elemental magic, maybe she could use the added strength Darquesse gave her power to make it snow.

"Elementals aren't strong enough." Ghastly said, getting a nod from the other Elementals in the room. Donegan and Gracious, who were talking to Gordon, noticed people nodding and nodded too, having no idea what was going on like usual.

"Maybe I could…" Valkyrie started getting several alarmed looks from the others.

"No." Skulduggery said firmly. Valkyrie didn't even know he was paying attention, she thought he was meditating or something. He hadn't moved or said anything since she put her feet on the couch. "You are not to use Darquesse."

"You can't tell me what to do." Valkyrie said sounding like a little kid. It was her mental age after all.

"Yes, I can. I just did." Skulduggery said turning to look at her. Things had changed between them as well.

"Well, yeah, but that doesn't mean I'll listen to you." Valkyrie said, they'd gotten closer, but have also had more fights. She wasn't sure what was happening between them.

"I'll arrest you." Skulduggery said evenly.

"You wouldn't dare." Valkyrie said noticing the way Skulduggery tilted his skull, he was smiling. She smiled back. They also bickered like an old married couple. The others gave some uncomfortable laughs. Skulduggery got up and walked out the door. Now Valkyrie knew she hadn't done anything wrong that time.

"So…" Dexter Vex said.

"Do we get to open one present tonight? Like when we were kids." Donegan asked looking at the presents under the huge tree in the middle of the room. They had all agreed to buy each other one present, nothing too fancy, just a present. Saracen had requested a no homemade gift rule after Dexter said he was making everyone macaroni necklaces.

"We get to open all the presents tonight." Shudder said. He claimed he didn't like Christmas and didn't want presents, but Valkyrie caught him looking at the gifts under the tree more than once.

"Uh, guys." Alice said. She had been introduced to magic and was the only family Valkyrie had left. Her mother was killed by Darquesse. And her father was killed afterwards by a sorcerer who Skulduggery and Valkyrie were hunting down. Valkyrie cried in Skulduggery's arms for hours after her dad died. "You might want to look out the window."

"Oh my god." Valkyrie said looking out the window. It was snowing, only Gordon's house was being snowed on. And in the middle of it all, was Skulduggery, moving his hands in swirling patterns.

After a few seconds, Skulduggery came into the house, covered in snow. Valkyrie grinned like the Cheshire Cat. Skulduggery held the door open in a universal go-outside gesture. Everybody went outside. Valkyrie was the last one to walk out. She stopped in front of Skulduggery.

"You're coming out too." Valkyrie said Skulduggery shook his head no, but Valkyrie didn't ask him if he wanted to go out. She grabbed his arm and pulled him out the door.

She smiled even wider, throwing her arms out and putting her head back. Valkyrie turned around, getting hit right in the face with a snowball. She looked at Skulduggery in disbelief. He cocked his skull at an amused angle. Valkyrie grabbed a snowball and chucked it at the skeleton. He blocked it, of course. But by then Valkyrie was behind him with a pile of snow in her hands. She dropped it all on top of him.

Skulduggery calmly took off his hat and suit jacket, placing them on the porch. , and walked towards Valkyrie slowly. He made a grab for her, but Valkyrie moved away with a shriek. She ran behind Tanith, hoping for protection. She didn't get the protection. Tanith merely moved out of the way as Skulduggery sent a wave of snow at Valkyrie, not bothering with making a snowball. Valkyrie got a mouthful of snow. The others noticed what was going on and soon everyone was throwing snow.

Valkyrie and Skulduggery continued their fight, ignoring the others. Valkyrie used some shadows to stir up a bunch of snow. Then she sent the snow barreling toward Skulduggery. He blocked most of it, but got hit with the first and the last of it. Valkyrie kept her focus on Skulduggery, even as someone flipped over her head to avoid a snowball.

Skulduggery was calm and calculating as he hit Valkyrie with as much snow as possible, while Valkyrie was a mess of shrieking and snowball throwing. After a while Valkyrie had to start defending herself from all sides. Nobody dared throw a snowball at Skulduggery so Valkyrie made him her top priority. She spent the whole time, getting closer and closer to Skulduggery, until she was right behind him. She threw the biggest snowball in the world at Skulduggery, hitting him right in the back of the head. Skulduggery turned around to find Valkyrie cracking up laughing. She was laughing so hard tears were coming out of her eyes. Skulduggery let out a small chuckle before picking up Valkyrie and throwing her into the biggest pile of snow she's ever seen. Valkyrie popped her head up out of the snow and saw half the Dead Men laughing at her. She brushed the snow off and continued the fight.

Valkyrie had snowball fights when she was younger, but never with trained warriors. When she was little it was less chaotic and didn't involve as much planning. Now everyone had a plan and a well built fort. Everyone was running around like mad men, hitting anyone and everyone. Some were behind forts picking out one sorcerer at a time. Others, especially Tanith, were running around hitting everyone that came near them. People were flipping about, using magic, and foul play. A few fist fights even broke out. Valkyrie strongly suggested having a snowball fight with warriors.

Valkyrie freaked out a little at some of the things Tanith did. The woman was pregnant and she was starting fights and flipping around like a lunatic. Valkyrie knew Ghastly was going to have a stroke when he found out she was pregnant and was acting like that. He'd probably take away her sword or at least try.

They all went inside a few hours later, thoroughly drenched. The Elementals dried themselves off and helped get the others dry. China and Gordon had stayed inside the whole time, watching out the window. They both had smiles on their faces when they came in. Everyone sat in a circle, just like when they were younger and waited for their presents. The person who bought the presents would pass them out to the others. They went around the circle like that going clockwise.

They had a nice little group of troublemakers, Valkyrie, Skulduggery, Tanith, Ghastly, Dexter, Saracen, Shudder, China, Gordon, Aurora, Donegan, and Gracious. There were some others there before, but they left after the fight. Including Alice, who had gotten pummeled with snowballs by Shudder. Valkyrie smiled at her new family. Sure half her family has evil in them, most have killed, and some were idiots, but Valkyrie loved them all.

Everybody opened their presents, thanking whoever gave them it. China gave out books and things like that, Ghastly gave out clothes, Gordon gave out copies of his books, Tanith mainly supplied people with weapons, Donegan and Gracious gave out really weird looking things Valkyrie was sure had some purpose, Valkyrie herself gave out things she hoped weren't too terrible, Shudder gave out neat little trinkets, Aurora gave everybody gift cards, Skulduggery gave out money, and Dexter gave out macaroni necklaces… that had a habit of exploding.

**AN: Hope you liked it. If I forgot anyone amazing tell me. I'll try to put them in as best I can. I left Fletcher out for a reason. One: he didn't really fit in with the group I was trying to make and two: I'm going to add Valduggery into the second part and I just think it's awkward to have him there. I hope it wasn't too long. I used up 4 pages in Microsoft Word.**


End file.
